Pain
__TOC__ Pain (Pain=Schmerz) ist die Bezeichnung für das Kollektiv der sechs Körper, die von Jiraiyas ehemaligem Schüler Nagato durch die übertragung seines Chakras gesteuert werden. Es heißt, er habe noch nie einen Kampf verloren. Pain hat Hanzou Salamander, den ehemaligen Anführer von Amegakure getötet und wird nun von den Bewohnern als Gott verehrt, obwohl er sich ihnen niemals zeigt. Viele fürchten Pain, da er keine Gnade zu kennen scheint. Denn nachdem er Hanzou getötet hatte, hat er ebenso dessen Frau, Eltern, Kinder, Freunde und alle, die etwas mit Hanzou zu tun hatten getötet - ähnlich wie bei der Strafe eines Gottes. Pain selbst hält sich im höchsten Gebäude von Amegakure auf, wohin seine Untergebenen ihm tote Körper liefern, die Pain dann mit seinen Chakra Leitern präpariert und dadurch steuern kann. Jedesmal, wenn Pain einen neuen Körper übernimmt, erhält dieser auch die einzigartige Fähigkeit des Rin'negans. thumb|left|300px|Pains sechs Körper Während Pain als Gott von Amegakure gilt, sehen die Einwohner seine Partnerin Konan als seinen Engel an. Der Kampf gegen Jiraiya Pain ist bisher der einzige bekannte Ninja, der mit mehreren Tierarten einen Pakt geschlossen, da er u.a. einen riesigen Krebs und ein riesiges Chamäleon im Kampf gegen Jiraiya beschwört. Dies liegt wohl vor allem an seinem Animalisch-Körper, dessen Spezialität die Beschwörung ist. Pain hat diesen Körper im Kampf gegen seinen alten Meister Jiraiya beschworen, jedoch hat er bald einsehen müssen, dass er diesen mit nur einem Körper nicht besiegen kann und hat deswegen nacheinander auch seine anderen fünf Körper beschwört. Während dieses Kampfes hat Jiraiya nicht nur bemerkt, dass die sechs Körper von Pain ein gemeinsames Sichtfeld besitzen und somit tatsächlich als Kollektiv agieren, sondern auch, dass nicht Pains Gott-Körper, der ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Schüler Jiraiyas ist, sondern eine weitere Person die Bewegungen von der sechs Körper kontrolliert, die selbst nicht anwesend ist. Denn keiner der sechs Körper weist Ähnlichkeit mit Nagato, dem Besitzer des Rinnegans auf, über das Pain verfügt. Jiraiya hat im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes sogar festgestellt, dass er jedem von Pains sechs Körpern bereits einmal begegnet ist. Jiraiya hat jedoch Pain nicht besiegen können, da er erst gegen Ende des Kampfes dessen Geheimnis herausgefunden hat und es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu spät war, das Blatt noch einmal zu wenden, denn Jiraiya ist Pains sechs Körpern unterlegen gewesen. Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er Pain nicht besiegen kann, hat Jiraiya eine Botschaft auf Fukasakus Rücken eingebrannt, die dieser nach Konoha bringen sollte und ist im Anschluss von Pain getötet worden. Diese Nachricht lautete: "Der richtige ist nicht hier". Damit wollte er Konoha darüber informieren, dass Pains sechs Körper von jemandem gesteuert werden, der selbst nicht am Kampf teilnimmt. Pain selbst sagte zu seiner Partenerin Konan, dass Jiraiya ihn womöglich besiegt hätte, wenn er rechtzeitig hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen wäre. Der Angriff auf Konoha Anschließend wurde Pain von Tobi beauftragt mit Konan nach Konoha zu gehen und den Kyuubi zu fangen. Pain machte sich mit Konan und all seinen Körpern (unter anderem seinen neuen und einzigen weiblichen Körper) auf nach Konoha. Dort angekommen lässt er seine Körper aus verschiedenen Richtungen angreifen um Verwirrung zu stiften, während sein Gott-Körper und Konan Naruto suchen. Dabei kommt es auch zu einem Kampf zwischen dem dem Gott-Körper und Kakashi. Währenddessen findet Shizune heraus, dass die Piercings in den Körpern von Pain sein Chakra von einem Körper zum nächsten übertragen. Pain besiegt Kakashi, entnimmt Shizune die Seele um herauszufinden wo Naruto ist und zerstört halb Konohagakure um den Einwohnern zu zeigen was Schmerz ist. Naruto kehrt kurz daraufhin zurück und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen ihm und Pain. Naruto ist allerdings in der Zwischenzeit so stark geworden, dass er es schafft 5 der 6 Körper im Alleingang zu besiegen. Doch dem Gott-Körper scheint auch er noch nicht gewachsen zu sein. Pain benutzt seine schwarzen Stäbe um Naruto am Boden festzunageln und zu verhindern, dass er Chakra aufbaut und führt eine kurze Unterhaltung mit ihm darüber, dass sowohl Naruto als auch er selbst den Frieden suchen, dieses jedoch auf unterschiedlichen Wegen zu erreichen versuchen. Hinata, die Naruto zu Hilfe kommt, wird von PAin besiegt und schwer verletzt, woraufhin in Naruto das Kyuubi Chakra erwacht und dieser nacheinander die 6-schwänzige, die 8-schwänzige und auch beinahe die 9-schwänzige Form annimmt, was jedoch durch das Auftauchen des Yondaime Hokage in Narutos Bewusstsein gerade noch verhindert wird. Im aktuellen Kapitel hat Naruto sich wieder in den Sennin Moodo versetzt und den Aufenthaltsort von Nagato, der Pain steuert herausgefunden. Ziel Mit der Hilfe der neun Bijuu will er eine vollkommen neue, verbotene Technik entwickeln. Er will die Bijuu zu einer ultimativen Waffe vereinen (Bildern nach ähnlich einer modernen Atombombe). Diese soll dann an kriegführende Staaten verkauft werden. Da sie jedoch an jeden kriegführenden Staat verkauft werden soll, würden diese sich alle gegenseitig mit ihr auslöschen und die Menschheit beträchtlich reduzieren. Die restlichen Menschen würden dann durch den Schmerz den, sie erlebten zu besseren Menschen heranwachsen (ähnlich wie das, was Pain durchmachte). Pains Körper Die Köper von Pain basieren auf einem buddhistischen Glauben der Reinkarnation und den damit verbundenen Sechs Daseinsbereichen. Alle benutzten Körper von Pain sind tote Menschen. Techniken *'Bansho Tenin *'Chibaku Tensei *'Fuujutsu Kyuuin *'Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin *'Gentoushin no Jutsu *'Gofuu Kekkai *'Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa *'Kaiwan no Hiya *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu *'Pain's Höllenstatuen-Technik (namenlos) *'Pain's Laser-Jutsu (namenlos) *'Pain's Raketen-Jutsu (namenlos) *'Pain's Seelen-Entfernungs-Jutsu (namenlos) *'Fuuton: Reppushou *'Rinnegan *'Shinra Tensei *'Shouten no Jutsu *'Suiton: Mizurappa *'Ukojizai no Jutsu *'Zoufuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu Quellen *Naruto (Manga) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Ame Kategorie:Pains Kämpfe Kategorie:Akatsuki